Back To School (Hetalia Multipairing)
by IAmTheEnglishAmerican
Summary: The nations (HetaOni group) are feeling down, The bosses are shipping nations, America is running down the hall naked, and Prussia is secretly a bird. Pairings: Main: USUK, Spamano, PruCan Others: Gerita, FrancexHumanRace, Hints of: Giripan, AusHun, and RoChu
1. Preface

**A/N **

**SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! School and such, I've hardly been reading fanfiction at all. D: I know, it's tragic. Anyway, enjoy this story! **

Preface

The year was 2013. The environmental groups were flourishing; the industrialists were dominating. The world was caught up in dealing with surviving while maintaining their comfortable lifestyles. Still, A year of peace had come to many of the first world nations. Most of Western Europe was in a general agreement that they would set aside petty pasts to maintain a civilized peace, if there is such a thing. Not to mention, most of them were too busy with their own citizens to bother with foreign affairs. North America and Asia were the same, struggling with internal versus external problems. Gay pride parades were exploding around cities; protests had become the new trend. People were dramatically and utterly obsessed with their selfish, go-lucky lives.

The year was 2013, July, in an Austrian town to be exact. In the town, you would find a handful of the world's leaders. They gathered around a prestigious meeting room in one of Austria's many palaces, discussing the current state of their nation. Except these leaders were not here to discuss the landmass, but the person, the personification of sorts.

"England has been so sad lately,"

"Is China really doing that?"

"France hasn't come to work late in a month, I'm worried."

They sounded like a gathering of bumbling parents, hoping to figure out what was wrong with their depressed children. It was no secret that the nations had been struggling, but they were always struggling when the citizens were unhappy. It was a part of the glorious curse of immortality and life in general. Still, it was greater these days. The leaders were concerned, upset, and hoping that happiness could strike the nations.

"Are we sure we want to do this?"

"Absolutely, call in the testers."

The leaders called in four nations, standing side by side, smiles on their stunning faces.

"Are you prepared for what we're asking of you?"

They nodded


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. **

**Just. **

**Yeah. **

**K **

**Bai**

**Chapter 1**

The sun shown through the clear windows like diamonds. It was not a secret that Austria's house was always cleaner than the others. Still, this was a bit extreme. England moved his hand across the table, which smelt deeply of polish. He watched the nations file in slowly. Pretending to adjust his tie and transcripts, he started taking note on who he would have to deal with today.

Germany…not horrible

China…They had their past

Russia…why you…

Japan…finally someone sensible

France…damn frog

Italy…a sweet boy, really

Spain…aka the pirate that doesn't do anything, well, now he doesn't…

_That was it?_ England looked up. _Not even Austria? No one else?_ He immediately got on edge, feeling some of his memories of sabotage invade him. He could tell the other nations felt that way, squirming in their chairs.

There were a few seconds of silence, realizing that their host was not here. It enveloped the room as the nations remained quiet.

It must have been minutes before the screen in the room turned on to reveal a panel of strong, well dressed, and most heavily guarded individuals.

Their bosses

"Nations," one of them spoke, "We're glad all of you are here." They all spoke in great English, looking towards the camera. Another spoke.

"Recently, we've discovered an uncanny amount of depression, grief, and distraught attitudes from you." The woman tried to sound official, but it was blinded by her sadness at how real it was.

"All of you in this room have been suffering in one way or another. Not only does this seem to affect the state of the country, but it also is causing…stress…for all of us."

"It seems we will not be able to get this across to you completely, so we'd like to hand this over to the four that will be leading a plan to investigate and help assure us of your mental capabilities. Follow their orders; they are only speaking directly from us." And like that, they were gone; the only thing remaining was an eerie silence over the room. England adjusted in his seat, thinking about speaking up and actually taking charge, but then the door handle started to move.

As it turned, everyone in the room inched forward to see who it was. Sure there were sounds coming from outside, but no one could really make out what those sounds were.

"BASTARD, PUT THE FUCKING TOMATO DOWN!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, HUH LOVINO?"

"I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY SPOON DAMMIT!"

"Well, doesn't that sound like fun?! Kesesese"

"Will you guys! I swear, when did I become the mature one here?"

"If you would just shut up sometimes…"

In a flash, four nations muttering curses in four different languages came stumbling in the room. Too busy with their argument, they all continued to rant until a tired looking Prussian was ordered by a French speaking Canadian to give the tomato to the Italian, and apologize.

"Sorry," He said, with a sarcastic grin. After that, there was silence and it took the four nations a moment to realize they were being watched.

"Oh, oops. I guess we did fall into the right room then." America laughed.

"They are all a lot more quiet than I remember them, Mein Gott." Prussia moved next to Canada and laughed a little, observing the room, especially his younger brother, who looked like he was about to scream at him.

"Where have all of you been?" England exclaimed, beating Germany to the punch, and looking to America. They had been gone for almost a year now, with only minimal contact in between. When asked where they were, their bosses would speak for them, telling the other nations that the four were on a mission that must remain classified. As the year went on, more than just the four disappeared. So many did from Lithuania and Poland, to Belgium and The Netherlands, to Austria and Hungary just this past month. The remaining Nordics were devastated when suddenly Sweden and Finland, two fifths of their family, had disappeared. Sealand had gone with them too, and England suddenly felt more alone than he ever has.

"At least someone is asking the right questions!" America smiled, causing England to blush, but feel even more horrible. How could America just stand there and act like nothing was wrong, like he hadn't just been gone, leaving England to wonder if he would ever return?

"Forgive us, I just believe we are all a little confused." Japan muttered, remaining in his seat.

"Oh, well, you're all coming to my place! For a really long time…" America sputtered. It appeared that, unlike the typical rants he gave, this one was not rehearsed and was sporadic.

"Perhaps, you should let me explain." Canada suggested after hearing the gasps in the room. He stayed close to Prussia so that he would be seen, smiling that the albino naturally moved with him.

"Last summer, Alfred and I were approached by our bosses with horrifying statistics. In the past decade, teenage suicide has gone up an alarming rate all over the world. Struck by these facts, we asked if we could do anything and instead our bosses asked if they could do anything for us. Apparently, every one of us in this room is still considered the mental age of a teenager. The oldest any of can possibly pass for is twenty six, maybe. Not only that, but apparently our own actions have been contributing to the suicide rate." He took a breath after that and was looked at by all of the other nations. They knew what he meant. It was a fact to all that suicide was a common thing to commit amongst the nation kind. It never worked, but still, they all felt they should try.

"In response to this, our bosses have been looking for ways to help us, and thought it was best that we work somewhere we haven't before. After talking to Lovino and Gil, the four of us were sent to a high school. We all lived in America's house and attended school there. It was there that we learned not only how to help other teenagers that are suffering, but learned a lot about ourselves." Canada finished, pleased with the last statement.

"We were also forced to live with each other, and lord knows that was probably the hardest part." Prussia looked to Romano who just rolled his eyes.

"The goals?" America smiled, "To learn how to tolerate each other, to find those that we can relate to, and most of all to learn a little more about ourselves."

"Also, I'm pretty sure our bosses are shipping us." Prussia said

"They're what?" The nations muttered

"We'll explain later." Romano remained quiet, looking to Spain only for a moment before flitting his eyes away. He hated how happy the other three made this sound. I guess it's what they had to do in order to get the others to agree, but still.

They were all in for a big reality check.

"In the meantime, I need all of you to pack. Your tickets have already been taken care of. Your flight leaves tomorrow at noon, and you will likely not be returning for a while so you should pack whatever you need no matter how many bags it takes. However, clothing should not be a priority." Now that England looked over the four, they were all wearing clothing he had never seen them in before. They looked a little bit younger, and their hair was styled differently than he had seen it.

On that note, the four left again, and all of the nations were suddenly greeted with electronic buzzes that gave them all checklists and details of where to be.

England looked around the room, getting the same dozy eyed conclusion. Those four had changed, and whether it was for the better or worse, all of the nations remained curious to know. They left Austria's house silently with that curiosity, all heading home in their general directions…

All of them planning to be on that plane…


End file.
